littlebillfandomcom-20200213-history
Episodes
There are fifty episodes in the show which (except for 3) include two stories each, amounting to 97 stories 1999 #Episode 01: Just A Baby/The Campout (Originally Aired November 28, 1999): Little Bill's baby cousin Jamal visites and Little Bill learns about babies from Brenda,Big Bill and Bobby;Little Bill and Andrew pretend to campout in the backyard #Episode 02: The Treasure Hunt/The Best Way To Play (Originally Aired December 5, 1999): Little Bill tries to figure out what his thing is; Little Bill and his friends find the best way to play a game. #Episode 03: Monty's Roar/Natural Root Pals (Originally Aired December 12, 1999): Little Bill meets Monty, a handicapped boy who likes dinosaurs; Little Bill's friend Dorado helps him past the time while their mothers get their hair done at a beauty parlor. #Episode 04: The Dollar/The Choice (Originally Aired December 19, 1999): Little Bill finds a dollar bill and is curious on what to spend it on; Little Bill, Bobby, and April want to choose a breakfast cereal during a trip to the supermarket, but they have a hard time because they each want a certain different cereal, but their mother said to pick only one box. 2000 #Episode 05: Guppies/The Magic Quilt (Originally Aired January 9, 2000): Little Bill takes swimming lessons with his cousin Fuschia; Little Bill is afraid of the dark. #Episode 06: The Meanest Thing To Say / Lavatory Story (Originally Aired February 6, 2000): A new boy at school named Michael bullies Little Bill and his friends; Little Bill tries to show Michael to the bathroom, or the "lavatory". #Episode 07: The Zoo / My Pet Elephant (Originally Aired February 20, 2000): Little Bill's class goes on a field trip to the zoo; Little Bill gets a pet hamster and decides to name it "Elephant". #Episode 08: Little Bill's Adventure With Captain Brainstorm (Originally Aired June 4, 2000): Little Bill and his friends go to the mall to see Captain Brainstorm. #Episode 09: Chicken Pox / Shipwreck Saturday (Originally Aired June 19, 2000): Little Bill has had the chicken pox for days; Little Bill builds a toy boat, but it gets destroyed by a careless man in a rowboat. #Episode 10: Zoopity Zoo / Neighborhood Park (Originally Aired September 4, 2000): Little learns how to make cleaning his room fun; Little Bill and his friends and family turn a vacant lot into a park. #Episode 11: Elephant On The Loose/If A Bird Rings, Answer It (Originally Aired September 5, 2000): Elephant gets lost in the house, so the family tries to find him; Little Bill finds a lost parrot with an abnormal talent. #Episode 12: Big Kid/The Bills Go To Work (Originally Aired September 6, 2000): Little Bill acts like a big kid; Big Bill takes Little Bill to his work to show him what he does. #Episode 13: The Promise/The Practice (Originally Aired September 7, 2000): Little Bill borrows his sister April's basketball trophy for show-and-tell; April takes Little Bill to basketball practice. #Episode 14: Are We There Yet?/Super Family Fun Land! (Originally Aired September 8, 2000): Little Bill and his family take a road trip to an amusement park; The family spends time at Super Family Fun Land. #Episode 15: The Ring Bear/Miss Murray's Wedding (Originally Aired September 12, 2000): Little Bill is going to be the ring bearer for his teacher's wedding; Miss Murray gets married to a doctor named Winthrop Clinkscales. #Episode 16: The Birthday Present/The Birthday Party (Originally Aired September 13, 2000): Little Bill unintentionally ruins Fuschia's birthday present; Little Bill attends Fuschia's birthday party. #Episode 17: A Trip To The Hospital/The Wrong Thing To Do (Originally Aired September 13, 2000): Little Bill breaks his arm and goes to the hospital; Little Bill is upset that he has to stay inside due to his broken arm and he draws on April's door! #Episode 18: Rolling Along/The Stage Trick (Originally Aired October 9, 2000): Little Bill tries to learn to roll; Little Bill gets stage fright while practicing for a school play. #Episode 19: The Snack Helper/Buds (Originally Aired November 13, 2000): Little Bill faces a tough decision on whom to send to the snack table first as the snack helper; Little Bill and Andrew learn about nature. #Episode 20: Copy Cat/Picture Day (Originally Aired December 4, 2000): Little Bill is upset when Andrew calls his a copy cat; Little Bill wants to pick out his own clothes for Picture Day. 2001 #Episode 21: Ready, Set, Read!/I Got a Letter (Originally Aired May 7, 2001): Little Bill wants to learn how to read: Little Bill learns how to write letters. #Episode 22: The Violin Lessons/Squirmy (Originally Aired May 9, 2001): Little Bill accidentally upsets Bobby when he makes fun of the way he plays the violin; Little Bill finds an earthworm and wants to keep it as a pet. #Episode 23: Monty's Visit/Mom's Trip (Originally Aired May 10, 2001): Little Bill is jealous of Monty being with Alice the Great; Brenda goes on a business trip and Little Bill misses her terribly. #Episode 24: The No-Talking Contest/The Search Is For The Sock (Originally Aired May 11, 2001): Little Bill and his siblings have a no-talking contest; Little Bill loses one of April's lucky socks. #Episode 25: Merry Christmas Little Bill (Originally Aired December 25, 2001): Little Bill is afraid that Alice the Great won't be home in time for Christmas, due to the fact that she is stuck at the Cincinnati Airport. 2002 #Episode 26: A Day At The Beach/The Get Well Song (Originally Aired February 12, 2002): Little Bill and his family go to the beach; Little Bill helps his sick father feel better. #Episode 27: Michael Sleeps Over/Michael's First Snow (Originally Aired March 6, 2002): Michael sleeps over at Little Bill's house; Little Bill helps Michael get used to snow. #Epsode 28: Monty Joins The Class/Dad Goes To School (Originally Aired March 13, 2002): Monty joins Little Bill's class; Big Bill goes to Little Bill's school to tell his class how his jobs works. #Episode 29: Little Bill's Great Space Adventure. (Originally Aired July 8, 2002) #Episode 30: Number One On Honeywood Street/Baseball Glovers (Originally Aired March 19, 2002): Little Bill and Andrew's families compete; Little Bill's entire family plays baseball at a family reunion. #Episode 31: Wabbit Worries/Wabbit Babies (Originally Aired November 25, 2002): Little Bill is concerned about one of the class' pet rabbits; Little Bill tries to find a place for the baby rabbits to live. 2003 #Episode 32: The Car Keys/Doggie Sitting (Originally Aired February 18, 2003): Little Bill accidentally loses his father's car keys; Little Bill and his siblings try to take care of a neighbor's dog. #Episode 33: New Foods/Elephant Tricks (Originally Aired February 19, 2003): Little Bill tries new foods when he visits Dorado; Little Bill tries to get Elephant to do tricks. #Episode 34: What About Me?/Happy Not Birthday To You (Originally Aired February 20, 2003): Little Bill feels left out; Little Bill wants to cheer up April when she loses the basketball championship. #Episode 35: Racing Time/All Tied Up (Originally Aired February 21, 2003): Little Bill is late for school due to dawdling; Little Bill wants to learn to tie his shoes. #Episode 36: Echo Falls/Going Fishing (Originally Aired July 28, 2003): Little Bill, Fuschia and their fathers hike to Echo Falls; Little Bill wants to catch as fish. #Episode 37: The Best Book Ever!/A Ramp For Monty (Originally Aired July 29, 2003): Little Bill gets a library card and checks out books; Little Bill and Big Bill build a ramp for Monty to make it easier for him to get into the backyard. #Episode 38: The New Babysitter/My Friend Isabel (Originally Aired July 30, 2003): Little Bill gets a new babysitter, Isabel; Little Bill doesn't want Isabel to leave. #Episode 39: The Early Bill/Going Camping (Originally Aired July 31, 2003): Little Bill gets up early; Little Bill and Big Bill camp out in the backyard. #Episode 40: Same Moon, Same Sun, Same Star/All Together Now (Originally Aired September 22, 2003): Mrs. Shapiro is moving away to Hawaii*; Little Bill wants to run away to avoid taking a nap. #Episode 41: The Surprise!/Good Ol' Lightnin' (Originally Aired September 23, 2003): Little Bill makes a surprise present for Alice the Great; Little Bill finds Alice the Great's old wagon. Ol' Lightnin'. #Episode 42: The Musical Instrument/The Choir (Originally Aired September 24, 2003): Little Bill wants to play an instrument; Little Bill assists April's choir when one of singers is sick. #Episode 43: The Incredible Shrinking Little Bill / The Big Swings(Originally Aired September 25, 2003): Little Bill thinks he's shrinking; Bobby accidentally scares Little Bill by pushing him too high on the swings. #Episode 44: New Neighbors/Doggie Magic (Originally Aired September 26, 2003): Little Bill has new neighbors; Little Bill spends time with Mr. Rojas' dog, Miguelito (or Lito for short). #Episode 45: I Can Sign/The Sign For Friend (Originally Aired September 29, 2003): little Bill learns sign language; Little Bill and Andrew make a new friend. 2004 #Episode 46: Summertime In The Wintertime/Snow Racer (Originally Aired February 2, 2004): Little Bill pretends that it's summertime in the wintertime; Little Bill and Michael build a snow racecar. #Episode 47: Get Well, Elephant/Elephant's Best Friend (Originally Aired February 3, 2004): Elephant is sick, so Little Bill takes care of him; Little Bill wants to get Elephant a best friend. #Episode 48: The Skating Lesson/Mr. Moth (Originally Aired February 4, 2004): April teaches Little Bill how to skate; Little Bill waits for his moth to hatch. #Episode 49: Private Time/Never (Originally Aired February 5, 2004): Little Bill and Brenda have some private time; Little Bill and Alice the Great make a new friend, Clarke Terry. #Episode 50: when the digmon character find little bill/little bill gets a surprise (Originally Aired February 6, 2004): Little Bill gets his dick cut off by the digmone character and all his class mats watch ; little bill gose to the doctor and finds out he has cancer and dies a week later Category:Episodes